1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system, and more particularly, to a computer-implemented method, an apparatus and a computer program product for modifying a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
The dynamic nature of business environments today requires quick responses to repair computer programs. Traditional approaches used by software developers and support persons to facilitate a quick response involve sending a packaged fix across the network to the system executing the failing computer program. This fix, often referred to as a patch, is a new executable of the computer program. Typically, once this patch is installed, the lines of code where the error is occurring are replaced by the patch. After a patch is installed, a restart or a reboot of the computer system and computer program is usually required. Other techniques used by developers include using tuning options to create self-fixing executables. These tuning options, or chicken switches, provide ways to traverse pre-planned code paths to determine where in the computer program the error is occurring.